


Hamilton One Shots

by Lavender_Rose143



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Lams - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Rose143/pseuds/Lavender_Rose143
Summary: I wanted revenge. Not wanted, needed revenge.Laurens and I had a history of teasing each other throughout camp, yet never taking it too far. We always kept inside normal balance, as to not get caught. That was until today.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 16





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first story and I hope you like it! Please feel free to leave feedback and help in the comments. Happy reading! (It's a collection of one-shots)

Teasing, Historical accuracy, 1780. Hamiltons POV.

I wanted revenge. Not wanted, _needed_ revenge.

Laurens and I had a history of teasing each other throughout camp, yet never taking it too far. We always kept inside normal balance, as to not get caught. That was until today. 

I awoke to a feeling of warmth, a feeling of pure pleasure coming from my length. I looked to my right and noticed Laurens wasn’t there. I looked down and then I saw it. John Laurens was looking up at me, fondling and sucking my length. His blonde hair was over his eyes and was getting unruly long. His eyes focused on my face. He didn’t stop to say hello, but when he saw I was awake, he quickened the pace. I didn’t know what brought on this, but I was going to enjoy every bit of it before work. I brought my hand down to the top of his head and pushed down. He gladly took the length further and further. Watching him swallow almost my entire length was truly amazing. He brought his hand to my covered nipple and pinched it. I let out a moan and tried to get his head to move quicker. I was close, and he knew that. He gave a few more pulls and licks and pulled off. I was pissed. I tried to get his head back down to finish, but he refused. He got off the bed and started to get dressed for the day.

“What the hell Laurens?” Was all I could manage to say, as I was left with blue balls and want. 

He walked back over to where I was laying and simply gave me a smirk and pecked my lips. 

“See you at the end of the day.” He then turned and headed for the door. He seemed to remember something and he turned back. “Oh, and don’t think about touching yourself, I’ll know.” With that, he turned and left. I was left in awe.

He left me close to orgasm, and I’m supposed to wait ALL DAY?! I groaned and debated if I should finish it off myself. In truth, I knew he would’ve been able to tell, but what could he really do to me? I decided not to go directly against his orders. I don’t really need that right now. I got dressed and tried to hide my very large length. Today was going to be a long day.

By lunch, I couldn’t take it anymore. When we were working together and alone, he’d tease me over and over. Putting his hand on my length, kissing me, and rubbing his knee against me. He was pure torture. I couldn’t, no wouldn’t take this anymore. I marched over to Laurens and demanded he come with me. The other aid de camps gave us a look, but Laurens came anyway. We headed towards the outdoor area by the firewood.

“Laurens, please,” I said, trying to remain calm. 

“Please what? I’m not so sure I understand what you mean?” Laurens then smirked, and I swear I could kill him. 

“You damn well know what I mean, you need to finish what you started this morning.” I could’ve yelled, I wanted it over with, if he didn’t do it, I would. 

He laughed in my face. Literally laughed. I went to say another objection to this cruel treatment, but he kissed me. Well, not so much as kissed as pounced at me. He was everywhere, I felt amazing, alive like I was seeing stars. He was touching me all over, besides the place I wanted. I started to whine into his mouth, when he pulled away, again. I seriously couldn’t take this anymore. 

“Laurens, I swear to god, finish it, or I will.” 

“You don’t have the guts Hammie, you will listen to orders.”

As he said that, he started to walk back to the other aids. I grabbed his hand and then proceeded to grab his length. He was just as hard as I was, and I knew I could use this. 

“Come on Laurens, you want this just as much as I do.” He halted and visibly shivered. I could tell he was debating in his mind what to do next. He turned towards me, and once again smiled. He removed both my hands. 

“Maybe I do, but there is one key difference between us. _"I’m patient, you aren’t."_ With that, he left me alone. I sighed and skipped the rest of the lunch.

By the time evening hit, I was on my last nerve. I was snapping at everyone and was just being a real jerk. I didn’t care though, this was Lauren's fault. I finished work early and headed to our shared room. I couldn’t take it anymore, and I can do this with or without Laurens. I quickly got into bed and undressed. I wasted no time in roleplay and started to pump. I knew this wouldn’t take long, I was hard all day. 

I was so close, so damn close, that’s when the door opened. I opened my eyes, that I didn’t realize were closed, and saw Laurens leaning on the door frame. His look was pure amusement, no anger in site. 

“Couldn’t wait even a few more minutes could ya.” He then closed the door and walked slowly to the bed. My hand halted. He got onto the bed and straddled my hips. He removed my hand from my length and replaced it with his. 

“What are we going to do with you Hamilton? Can’t even follow one order.” 

I moaned slightly, and his hand sped up. He was indulging me, for what reason no idea. I didn’t listen to him, yet he didn’t seem to really care. He kept going faster and faster, I was climbing so close to an orgasm I could touch it. As I started to thrust up into his hand, that’s when he once again stopped, and put his hand around the base of my cock and squeezed. I wanted to punch him, and for the second time today, he stopped an orgasm. 

I looked up at him, and he simply said, “People who don’t listen, don’t get rewards.” He got off me and started to get ready for bed.

I was having none of this today, and I started to bring my hand down to my cock to finish. Just before I could reach it, he somehow sensed my defiance and grabbed my wrist. He simply shook his head and got back onto the bed again. 

“You really don’t like listening, do ya. I trusted you to follow this one order.”  
I kept my eyes down as I listened to his lecture. He went on and on about how I should have just listened, and how if I did he would’ve given me what I wanted. He clearly saw that I wasn’t listening and brought our lips together in a soft kiss. My eyes fell close and I was in desperate need of friction, for anything to let it out. 

I started to buck my hips up and he finally granted it. I kept thrusting up into his soft night outfit and was once again so close. I guess he had pity on me as he brought the wrist that wasn’t holding my hand down to my cock. His pumps were slow, too slow. I didn’t really mind though, as I was so close that anything was enough. 

He started to whisper in my ear. “You should be grateful I am letting you have this, my dear. You were so bad today, yet didn’t care about how I’d feel. Don’t think this lets you get off scot-free.” Those words pushed me closer to my final goal. He started to nibble on my neck and ear, I was so close. His hand sped up, and he brought his lips down to my right nipple. That was enough for me, and finally after what felt like an eternity came. His hand didn’t slow down, if anything it got faster. I was entering oversensitivity, and I needed him to slow down. I patted his side with my free hand, yet it did nothing. He lifted his head and smirked. 

“People who don’t listen get punished.” 

With that, he brought his lips down and lapped at my dick. I have never experienced oversensitivity like this, but it was painful. He started to suck at my length again I tried to move away, yet his elbows dug into my legs. I was stuck, and nearing a second orgasm. I looked down and saw his blue eyes staring at me. It was as if his eyes were commanding me to give in. I came again not even two seconds later, too soon after the first time, and it was a mix of pleasure and sensitivity. He finally got off of me and gathered a washcloth from our bin. He brought it over to clean me off, but the sensitivity reached an all-time high. I jolted and scooted back, yet he put one hand on my hip and held me still. He started to slowly kiss me as he wiped my dick clean. By the time it was done, I was exhausted. He threw the cloth away and got next to me. 

“I love you, Hamilton,” he stated, half asleep. “As I you.” Was all I managed to say before I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how many drinks I downed, how many laughs I shared, or how long I was at the bar until Burr walked in with someone hot on his tail. My vision was blurry from the alcohol, all I could see was a bunch of curly reddish hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoy chapter two! I like this one slightly less, but you can't love them all! I hope you enjoy!

1776, Laurens POV, Historical looks.

I didn’t know how many drinks I downed, how many laughs I shared, or how long I was at the bar until Burr walked in with someone hot on his tail. My vision was blurry from the alcohol, all I could see was a bunch of curly reddish hair. I turned to Laf, wondering if he noticed Burr, he didn’t. Laf was half passed out next to his wine. I turned back and saw they were sitting at a table to the right of us. I tried to focus on the shorter male beside him, yet my vision betrayed me. I stayed like that for a good half hour, till finally, I had enough. It could’ve been for my almost blackout state, or the fact that annoying Burr was a high priority, but I approached. As I got closer my confidence dwindled, as I was going to turn back, Burr greeted me.

“Ah, Laurens. A bit early to be drunk, don’t you think?” I ghosted a grin and replied, “Never to early to have a few with a friend.” I then motioned to Laf, now sleeping by the bar. I turned to look back at the shorter male, finally taking in his features. He was below height, by far, red hair that poofs, freckles, oh god the freckles, and was looking back at me now. He stared at me, almost in a glare. I tried to look confident, but that stare, his stare.

“So, I assume you two haven’t met. This is Alexander.” 

Alexander then took his hand out, and I awkwardly shook it. “Pleasure.” He said it in a tone that was so obviously trained to be polite. “Alexander, this is John Laurens,” Burr said with haste. “Pleasure,” I said back to him, in the same tone that he had a few moments ago. 

Alexander turned back to talk to Burr, leaving me standing there. It gave me a few moments to process this fireball of red in front of me. I wanted to chime in to the conversation, yet was left to stare. He then looked up at me again and smiled. If the smile was genuine or not, I couldn’t tell. I turned away, quicker than I came, and tried to hide my blush. I had no clue if Hamilton could see my blush or not, but it was not mentioned. I gathered myself and tried to proceed with a normal conversation.

“What might you two be doing at a bar this late at night?” I asked, slightly embarrassed. “Burr was just showing me around, getting to know the place, and the people.” Hamilton then winked at me. I mean winked. 

I had no words to say and stood there for a great deal of time. Alexander's smirk never left his face, and I was starting to get annoyed.

I finally had enough and said, 

“Well, I best be off, nice to meet you, Alexander. See you around.” I then proceeded to walk over to Laf, and wake him up.

“Mon Ami, go, I’ll stay here,” Laf slurred. I listened but made sure to talk to the owners before I left. 

I walked out onto the cold New York street and sighed. Alexander Hamilton, huh. He seems so small, yet secretive. I have no idea if he liked me or not, or if he was looking me over. I started to walk down the street to my apartment, conscious of how dark it was getting. 

I was halfway down the block when I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned around, and threw my hands out, news flash, not a good idea. A man ran into me full speed, and we fell over. Now, let me just tell you, the luck was not in my favor tonight.

I landed under him, and he landed face-first into my chest. His knees landing on either side of me. It was a sight to be seen. This tiny man pushed me over and landed on me, and didn’t move. He stayed like that, and I was (not trying to be rude) confused about what to do next. I nudged him, no response. I shook him a little harder, no response. I started to move and realized he was fully passed out. I sighed one of the largest sighs I’ve ever done and picked him up.

He was light as a feather. I decided, as cliche as it was, that I had to bring him home. I started walking down the street, with a little redhead in my arms. God knows what people would think if they saw us. The last time I had someone in my arms was Francis, and that didn’t end well.  
I finally made it back to my medium-sized apartment. I unlocked the door, and Hamilton was still not awake. This apartment was on the upper end of size, but still had no couch or kitchen. I had two choices. I could either place him on the floor or bed. I opted for the bed, I rather not get the same glare I got 20 minutes ago in the bar. I placed him on the bed and looked him over. 

I didn’t want to admit it, but he was beautiful. He looked like a picture of a revolutionary soldier. I then realized, he was wearing a war uniform. I was awfully idiotic. How could I not realize he was wearing it, nor realize he was an aid de camp by his uniform. I took my hand and skimmed over the badges. I moved my hand slowly up to his face and jawline. I held my hand in that position, not wanting to move my hand away. 

I finally decided enough was enough and turned away. I headed down to the base of the bed to the small desk beside it. I had plenty I needed to do. I tried to write a letter to my father, but my half-drunken mind came out blank. I spent an hour staring at the page when I heard a groan from my bed. I turned and the man himself stared back at me. He looked at the surroundings, then at me, and then at himself, and then finally stated, 

“You know, it’s pretty rude to knock someone over.” I couldn’t believe him. He was knocked out, and the first thing he says is how I was rude. 

“Well, it’s pretty rude to chase after someone, then blame them when you fall,” I retaliated. 

He scoffed and threw his legs over the bed. I got a real scope of how tiny he really was, his feet didn’t even touch the floor. 

“So, can I ask what was super important that you needed to chase after me?”

“I wanted to talk.” Hamilton shrugged. “Talk? You seemed to do anything rather than talk to me in the bar,” I replied with haste, a tone of sarcasm in my voice. 

Hamilton got up and came over to the desk. He saw my blank letter, and let a laugh out. And by god, his laugh was adorable. I honestly had no clue what was to happen next. I barely knew this man, I knocked him out, I brought him home, and now we are here. I looked up and saw a glint of something in his eyes. Something, energetic, in a strange way. 

“You seemed to want to do other things than talk as well, my dear Laurens.” Dear. Dear is reserved for loved ones only, I was beyond confused at this point, and worried. I have not even known this man a day, and he was using family formalities. 

“I’m not sure what you mean, sir,” I said trying to convey my innocence. 

He must’ve seen the blush. 

He simply hummed and put his hands on my shoulders. He started, slowly running his hands down my chest, then to my stomach, and dangerously close to my inner thighs. I was shocked. The only ever man to ever even touch me this way was Francis. The same Francis who then broke my heart into a million shards. What he was doing right now was sinful, awful, yet my hands stayed at my side. He took the silence as consent and continued on. I looked up at him and he leaned down, lips so close they could touch. My face lit up as red as a tomato. 

“Ya know, you seem to blush a lot.”

I froze, then and there he leaned down and kissed me. I stayed still, if my look could kill, he’d be dead. I didn’t kiss back, he didn’t stop. He slid his hands down further to my inner thigh, right next to my part. His hand was inches above my (now growing) head. I was in a war with myself. I wanted to speak, I needed to, but words wouldn’t form. 

I broke the kiss and tried, “I-, uh, Ham-” He looked down on me, and that jerk, smiled. His hand that was above my very present erection decided then and there to reach down and squeeze. He watched, joy in his eyes, as I jolted in the air at the touch. His palm stayed there, and I could not believe it. 

“You seem to be enjoying this, as I,” he joked. “You do realize this is sinful?” I said, cold faced. He laughed, “Everything is or was sinful as some point in time. I won’t let that define what I do, neither should you.”

I was again, at lost for words. He made me question the beliefs I had held onto for years. “If you really want to stop, by all means,” he said, then backed up, his hand leaving my crouch. “No, wait!” Hamilton smirked, that fucking smirk, and took my hand and led me to the bed.

I felt myself be put on the mattress below, I felt him straddle me, and I felt him start to undress himself and I. 

As we were both in our undergarments, I put two and two together on what was going to happen next. I then realized from my limited experience with Francis, that no way in hell was I the bottom. 

“Hold on, I don’t think I should be put in the woman role, I want top,” I said, ready to fight for the last of my dignity. Hamilton raised an eyebrow and stated, “Maybe another time, darling.”

Before I could argue, he had taken my last piece of undergarment off. I felt very subconscious and didn’t know if I’d want to stop. I go to cover my lower bits, but hands caught me. 

“Nothing to feel shameful about here.” Was all that Hamilton said, before pinning my hands above my head. He moved down to the exact region I wanted to hide and looked back up at me. “No reason to hide, you’re beautiful” I was once again at lost for words. This man, this stranger, has made me more confused then I’ve ever been in 20 years of living. He had no idea that I hated my body, or that this was my first time in years. He then leaned down even closer, if possible, and exhaled onto my dick. I jolted, once again, yet he didn’t move. He leaned down and slowly took the head into his mouth. Now, it’s not like I didn’t know what a blow job was, but I never had one with Francis. Francis preferred to do more, physical things. He quickly moved down and up, bobbing his head, and licking the underside. I tried not to close my eyes, tried to stay aware in case this turned into something I couldn’t handle, but it never did. He continued, and at one point I bucked up, and he started to choke. I tried to move off of him, but he stayed there, chocking. I was beyond confused on how someone would voluntarily choke for someone's pleasure. He continued chocking, sucking, licking, until finally, I could feel orgasm on. He started to go faster, indulging me. I let out the tiniest moan (hoping he wouldn’t hear it). Yet, he somehow did. At that moment he pulled off, guessing he took it as a sign of my near doom.  
“Wonderful” Is all he managed to say.

I watched him remove his last piece of clothing. He was beautiful. Everything I wanted to be, and more. He leaned forward and kissed me again. He and I fought for dominance, but as I was very drunk, he won. His tongue entered my mouth and swirled around, exploring (his hands never leaving my wrists). After a long while of kissing, he pulled off and was on the search for oil.  
“I don’t have a kitchen in here, no oil.” He scoffed and looked down at me. “Spit will have to do, I suppose,” he stated, climbing back onto me. 

In that moment I realized this was happening, here and now. He started a trail of kisses down my stomach, continuing to my thighs, and then to my erection. He stopped just below it, and then pulled away. This man was started to make me angsty, why can’t he just get to it. He moved one hand from my wrists and he brought his fingers up to my mouth and brought me into a kiss. What I failed to notice was that he was planning to slip his fingers into my mouth. 

I jumped as they entered, and forced their way down my throat. He then kept them there, to accumulate spit, I assume. After far too long, he took them out. I was growing reckless and I could see he was to. He brought a finger down to my hole and gently pushed in. It fucking burned. I jolted, but it didn’t phase him. He kept going, and going, and going. He brought another finger in, and the pain was too much.

“Slow down, please, slow down.” 

Instead of slowing down, he brought me into a kiss. I suppose it was his way of distracting me, in order to get it over with sooner. As the pain lessened, he sped up. He was searching for something it seemed, something that was a mystery to me. I finally realized what that was, as a bolt ran through my body and a moan escaped my lips.

He broke our kiss and smiled down at me. I was beyond confused on what that was, and how he knew what that was. He continued to pick the pace up and hit that same spot. He pulled moan and moan from me. By this time, my dick was leaking with precum, and his was too. He grabbed my shirt and tied my wrists together, leaving him with another hand. He pulled his fingers out of me and lined up. I had no idea what to do, I felt awkward. Before going in, he brought a hand up to my dick, and he stroked. I was caught surprised, and the pleasure that followed was great. He then took his hand away and stroked himself with the same hand. His dick (now covered with my precum), was brought back to my entrance. He grabbed one of my tied up hands and pushed in. The pain, the searing pain, was gigantic. I screamed I’ve never screamed before. He started to hush me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Not like it helped, as something LITERALLY breached my entrance. He didn’t move until I finally gave the go-ahead. 

He slowly moved in and out and eventually, the pleasure was building. He seemed to be feeling the same thing, as he started to speed up. He then without alert, hit that bundle of nerves again. I wasn’t expecting it and I moaned softly. I didn’t think he heard it, but he did. 

“You have such a beautiful voice, my dear Laurens.” I blushed red as a tomato and closed my eyes. He seemed to readjust himself and started to hit that spot every. Single. Time. I moaned louder.  
I then started to gently thrust back. I felt like such a slut, but right now, I didn’t care. He continued to whisper sweet nothing, over and over again. I think he could tell I was getting close and brought a hand down to my length. He pumped my length as quickly as he thrust (still never missing that spot). He started to talk very clearly again. 

“Come on Laurens, let go. It's alright. You can trust me, your secret is safe with me.” 

At that moment, he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, over and over and over again into those nerves. My heart stopped for a second, the feeling, the amazing feeling was back. The last time I felt something like this, it was years ago, when I was to young to understand what it meant. My breathing hitched, and then I felt it. I felt a stickiness inside of me, and all over me. I heard Hamilton moan, and grunt. I didn’t know what it was, or what happened, but the next thing I remember was waking up the next day. Besides me was a note with an address and Hamilton gone.


End file.
